mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gegard Mousasi vs. Rameau Thierry Sokoudjou
The first round began and they circled. Mousasi landed a good jab. Sokoudjou landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five. Mousasi missed a high kick. Sokoudjou landed a nice left hook to the body. Four fifteen. Sokoudjou landed a body kick and an inside leg kick. Four minutes. Sokoudjou blocked a high kick and jabbed the body. Mousasi blocked another good left hook. Sokoudjou pumping the jab. Mousasi landed a leg kick. Three thirty. Mousasi landed an inside leg kick to the groin and Sokoudjou was taking a moment. Three fifteen as they continued. Mousasi landed another to the inside leg kick and Mouasi disputed it. They continued with three minutes. Mousasi stalking there. Sokoudjou missed a left hook. He landed another big left hook. He landed a right to the body. Two thirty. Mousasi stuffed a single barely. Mousasi kneed the face. Sokoudjou landed an inside leg kick and narrowly dodged a right hand. Two fifteen. Sokoudjou landed a leg kick. Two minutes as Mousasi landed a leg kick and ate one. Mousasi landed an inside leg kick. He landed a hard right hand. Sokoudjou got a judo throw to side control. Mousasi regained half-guard quickly. One thirty-five. Sokoudjou worked for a guillotine from the top. Mousasi swept to side control. He kneed the body twice. One fifteen. Mousasi worked for a kimura. Sokoudjou stood, kneed the body and got another judo throw with one minute and worked for a guillotine turtling Mousasi up. He cranked it tight. It was standing now, and tight. Thirty-five as Mousasi escaped to the clinch. Mousasi got a trip, Sokoudjou landed on top reversing to half-guard. Fifteen left. He stood. He ate a pair of upkicks. Mousasi got a leg trip on top to guard. The first round ended. The second round began. Mousasi landed a front kick. He was stalking. They clinched. Four thirty-five left now. Mouasi kneed the body. Four fifteen. Mousasi kneed the body. Mousasi kneed the thigh. Four minutes. Mousasi kneed the thigh and another and another and another and another. He kneed the thigh again. Those hurt. Mousasi kneed the leg. Mousasi landed a pair of right hands inside. Three thirty-five. Mouasi broke with an uppercut and a right hand and another uppercut and they clinched again. Sokoudjou was still hurt. Three fifteen. Sokoudjou defended a trip. Three minutes as he got it, but Sokoudjou landed on top in half-guard. The referee wanted action. He was tired. Sokoudjou was. Two thirty-five. Mousasi hip-escaped but couldn't return guard. Mousasi swept with a kimura, Sokoudjou scrambled up to the clinch, Mousasi got a trip to guard. Two fifteen. Mousasi landed a right left right. Two minutes. Mousasi landed a right. Mousasi landed a left. A pair of rights and another and another. Mousasi landed some massive body shots and a big left. He landed a big left and a right and a right. One thirty left now. Mousasi landed two rights and a left and four rights and the referee stopped it.